Can This Be?
by JandDkraz
Summary: I re-did the entire thing! "Can Donna and Josh put aside the past and focus on their future?"
1. Just For a Moment

Characters: Josh and Donna, mainly.

Spoilers: 6th season as a whole.

Disclaimer: You have a right to know, I do not own the show nor any characters that grace TWW, in any way shape or form. NEW VERSION!

Can This Be...?

Reposted: Mar, 2006

* * *

"We are here to announce the next President of the United States. To do the honors, President Josiah Bartlet."

The room was big and spacious and lit up with a dozen gorgeous crystal chandlers. This was a celebration to bring in the new administration. Everyone was in his or her best formal wear. With as many people in it, it seemed so small. Toby, C.J., Leo, Will, Charlie, Jed, Abbey, Kate, Donna and Josh, they were all in attendance. This was the first time that everyone was together in the same room in a long while dancing, drinking, laughing and talking about old times, something that was scarce in D.C. these past months. But just for tonight no one thought about work, didn't think about his or her next chapter of their lives, just having fun supporting the Democratic nominee. Some were there to celebrate; some not so much. Two in particular were focused on something else. Donna and Josh were in reaching distance to each other yet not able to make a move toward one another. No one made a move, but they were eyeing each other from time to time. He was looking her way when she was pretending to look the opposite direction. Things between the two were still awkward. The winner was already announced and instead of cheering and celebrating with everyone, all Josh could do was glance her way. No one else was in the room to him at that moment. No one but her and him, though he still couldn't muster up enough guts to get closer, not yet. He contemplated taking her out to the other room to speak to her alone. Everyone else was celebrating and focusing on having fun, which was what Josh should've been doing as well. He just couldn't have fun with her in the same room. He sighed; '_it's now or never_', he thought. He strolled over to her, finally. She looked at him squarely into the eyes. He didn't want to get too close in fear of her not wanting the same thing he did. He finally spoke.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Let's go out into the hallway, where we can be alone."

He took her with his hand in hers, just enough to touch her, just enough to bring her with him.

She followed him without any resistance.

They reached the outside hall of the convention center. He looked around the room to make sure no one would interrupt their private moment. She continued to look at him, scared; yet excited at the possibilities. She tried to define his every move, as he paced a tiny circle over and over. It was more like a figure eight form. She sighed waiting for the words. He was having a hard time figuring out what to say to her and the way to say it. It was too quiet for way too long. '_Now or never_'. She was losing patience standing, waiting for a reason to not run. He was still working on putting his words together when it happened.

In unison they opened their mouths.

Josh: I miss you.

Donna: I still love you.

'_Did he hear me?_' she wondered. He wasn't responding in shock, yet.

"I wish we could…wait, what did you just say?" he asked.

She turned bright red while his eyes grew wider.

She grabbed him by the arm and walked her fingers up to his neck. Slowly to make sure she read him right. He didn't resist.

"I said, I love you, still," she repeated.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't see straight. Was he going blind? At that moment he grabbed around her waist and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, so lost into her. He'd never ever really looked so deep into her eyes before. In all these years he knew he was feeling more than just platonic feelings for her, but never realized them till now. Her eyes, they read true love, true lust. Their faces were so close together they could taste each other's breaths. His was a mix of alcohol and salsa. Hers was about the same. He came in closer till their lips were about touching. 'This' they have never done before yet it felt so natural. They were like a magnetic force. First the kiss was to experience each other, go to place they never had before. Then it was to feel the lust, and taste the alcohol they both consumed just moments ago. They were breathing harder and harder into each other. The kiss grew more and more passionate with every second. For that moment, nothing else mattered, absolutely nothing, that even if someone came out and saw the scene, they wouldn't even notice. If the building caught fire they wouldn't move. Just glow with the flame. What felt like heaven soon turned to hell when they parted. Breathless, on both their parts, they finally spoke.

"Wow," is all she could get out. Her throat grew tight.

"Yeah," he whispered. He was barely able to speak.

For just a minute the room went completely dead. They still couldn't take their eyes from each other but they were now standing at a distance.

"Maybe we should talk about what just happened." he finally found his voice.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Silence again.

"Ok seriously, we've never done that before."

"No, we haven't. You know how many times, I've wanted to do that though?" she exclaimed.

"Can this be, I mean can this really be? You and me?"

"Can we be together? I mean before it would be scandalous, but now…"

"Can we stop talking and do that again?" he smiled.

They both chuckled.

How long have they been out there, away from the party?

"We probably should get back before…"

His lips squarely on hers quickly interrupted her. She didn't resist one bit. She didn't stiffen. She softened to his touch. Falling further into him. Her knees shook.

The fire was back. The room blazed again.

An unexpected visitor quickly interrupted their bliss.

"Josh, they're asking for you…" Toby yelled from the distance.

As he reached the hallway he caught the end for their kiss. They both backed away from each other rather quickly but obviously not quick enough. She straightened her dress. He raked his wild hair with his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back." Toby felt he was invading.

He turned away and accelerated his pace back to the ballroom.

"Toby," he called after him.

Josh left Donna's side and ran after Toby. He reached him in time before he was able to get into the door. He spun him around by grabbing his arm.

"Look, we… um, it just happened." Josh explained.

"Hey, it's none of my business. But it's about damn time you two figured out what we all knew all long." He smiled towards Donna.

Josh smiled back. He and Toby haven't always been the best of friends since he left the White House and since their recent knock down fight they barely spoke or saw each other. They could barely look each other in the eyes.

"What I was going to say is they are asking for the man of the hour, or should I say second man of the hour."

Was it time for a change of scenery? Should he get back to the party?

"Tell them… I… tell them…"

He looked over at Donna, who looking on. Once their eyes met, it confirmed his decision.

"Tell them something came up and I can't be found," he said without looking back at Toby.

Toby looked towards him in shock.

"What?" he questioned.

Josh turned his eyes squarely on Toby.

"If I have to choose between being up on stage or finishing what I was just doing, can you guess what I would choose?"

"Okay, I'll cover for you but you better get out of here and fast before a search party is formed. I'll just say you had to go back to your hotel for a phone call. But Josh, you need to be back soon. I don't know how long I can pull this off…"

Josh was already out the door with Donna in tow, before Toby could finish.

Over his shoulder "I owe you Toby."

2

Toby smirked at their swift exit. Congressman, Sam Seaborn, who knew he saw his friend run out to the hall earlier, shortly joined him. He was watching Donna and Josh from a distance before and thought maybe he could come over and greet them but saw that they were swallowed up into their own little world.

"Hey, have you seen Josh?"

"Why?"

"They are asking about him." Sam explained.

Toby laughed.

"Um, not lately."

Sam studied his friend.

"You're lying. I can see it in your face. Where is he?"

He glanced around.

"Come to think of it, where is Donna? I also saw her come out here, too."

Toby couldn't lie anymore. He wasn't good at fibbing to his friends.

"Toby? What's going on?"

"Sam, can you keep a secret?" he thought about what he just asked, "What am I thinking?"

"Hey! You know I can." he assured.

"Yeah. Okay, well, Josh and Donna have discovered their feelings for each other. So as we speak, they are on to plan b of their discovery."

"No way. Oh my god, that is so great! We should tell the others about it." he suggested.

He was about to make his way back to the ballroom, to share the news but Toby halted his plans by grabbing him by the arm.

"No, you don't. He doesn't want to let the world know about this, yet. If he did, he wouldn't make me cover for him."

"Well, Toby. You are too good at keeping a secret." He laughed.

"You should talk!" he accused.

"Hey! That was one time! You just had to tell someone, didn't you?" Sam corrected.

Toby smiled in the direction of the door.

"That's what I thought. Face it, Toby, you are happy for Joshy boy, aren't ya?"

He turned and glared at Sam.

"You say a word rookie and I will deny we were ever friends," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah. So when will they be back?"

"I have no idea. If you could see the look in his eyes when he left, you would think they would never return."

Sam and Toby started back to the ballroom, when C.J. came running out.

"Ok, where is Josh? President Bartlet is getting pissed, waiting." she huffed.

Sam and Toby looked at each other, waiting for the other to break. They didn't answer but Sam was gleaming with such a guilty grin on his face, she just knew something was up. C.J.s gaze turned onto Sam.

"Hey spanky, I know you know something. Why don't you tell aunt Claudia all about it?" she said seeking.

She knew she could get something out of him, with very little try. It's been a while since they worked together though, would it be easy?

"Mmmm, mmm, you ain't gonna get anything out of me." he stood his ground.

"Hmmm..."

C.J. figured she needed to turn on the charm so she moved in closer, touching his neck and blew in his ear. He squirmed a little, as if he unexpectedly got the chills. Toby laughed at the way Sam was reacting to C.J.s touch. This would never work on Toby but Sammy boy couldn't resist a woman's touch. She looked squarely into his eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, please tell me," she stuck out those puffy lips like a hurt puppy.

He relented.

"Okay! Okay!"

Toby suddenly stopped laughing.

"He is with Don.." he was stopped by Toby's hand over his mouth.

C.J. backed away in complete shock.

"Don? Don who?"

'_Here it comes_'. Toby thought.

"What!" she screeched.

Toby shook his head at Sam.

"Way to go, Sam! She wouldn't have guessed it was Donna, if it weren't for you!" he yelled. Then he realized what he just said.

C.J. turned to Toby astonished.

"You knew!"

"I uh… well… I..." Toby stammered.

* * *

Donna and Josh finally reached the hotel. Hand in hand. They couldn't get to the room fast enough. They ran into the hotel and soon into the elevator. Only one floor separated the lobby and their rooms. Very short ride. The doors opened and just down the hall they would reach the room. Donna knew they were heading to Josh's room since her room was down the other side of the hall. They finally found the door. He pulled out his key, which of course is a card key. It only took one try to open that door.

"Wow, you've been practicing." she joked.

He laughed briefly before he opened the door. She walked right in after him. She looked around the room before them. It was exactly like her room, clean, spacious and only one bed. She froze.

"Wait, should we be doing this?"

"What do you think I am? You think we're just gonna jump into bed together, just like that?" he asked.

"Well, then why did you bring me here?" she asked disappointed yet relieved.

"So we could be alone. Hey, I'm all for it if you'd like but I thought we could talk alone for a while, before the craziness happens and everyone knows what went on between us. Because let's face it, there is no way in hell Toby can keep his mouth..."

He was abruptly stopped by her whisper. "Shut up." She took over from there. Their lips were in closing distance. They reached the finish line. Their smooth, yet moist lips were entangled with each other once again. They were in trouble now. All sounds shut off and only the heartbeats of both were heard. He pulled away.

"Well, if you really wanna..." he beamed.

His dimples were almost irresistible. She could jump his bones right there and now with those dimples.

"I do, but..."

He couldn't hear it anymore. He moved into her once again. This was something he could get used to. He rotated his kisses to her neck and she moaned loudly at every searing kiss. She didn't want him to stop. _Dammit no_! He stopped and showed concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still catching her breath.

"Nothing. I'm...it's just, that why did it take 8 years to get to this point?"

"You were my boss," she said simply.

"There's more to it than that. I mean I have thought of you like this before but..."

"But what, Josh? What made you stop just now?" She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm afraid of what could happen. What if this, I mean you and I didn't work?"

"Why would you think of the ramifications now?"

"I just don't want to lose what we had. Our friendship."

"We have hardly been friends lately, Josh." She got up and went into the bathroom.

Her tone had a touch of anger.

"What?" he responded sharply. He couldn't believe she thought that. Haven't they always cared for each other? He started questioning that himself.

He got up and traced her steps to the bathroom door. She came out into the bedroom again, and glared at him. He caught that look and asked again.

"Why did you just say that?"

He was angry. There was no doubt. What once was a heavenly moment, turned into the darkest hole.

She went to the dresser and got a brush out of her purse. She needed a distraction. She started to brush her hair, just to find an excuse to do something, anything. She could see his reflection mirroring back at her and saw he was not happy with her at the moment. She knew she just opened another can of worms as far as they were concerned.

"Donna?"

No answer. His frustration only grew. She was still stroking her hair with the brush, not listening to Josh's plea.

"I'm asking you a question. What did you mean?" he approached from behind her, looking at her through the mirror. His angry dimple was alive again. She thought she better answer him. Suddenly she was forced to meet his glare. His icy glare was enough to make her run away.

"When did you start feeling this?"

"Oh c'mon Joshua, you hate that I work for the enemy." she declared over him.

"What does that have to do with 'us'?"

Frustration grew in her too.

"How many times have you ever called since you left the White House? I thought you weren't going to take advantage of me again?"

"Just a minute ago..."

"Stop it, Josh! I mean it, really when have we really talked?"

She was serious and wanted answers to her longing questions.

He succumbed to her anger.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of my life anymore. And oh, by the way it works both ways! You just left! You gave up!" His voice was growing louder and more defined with every word. He remembered how angry and hurt he was when she quit.

"I left because you wouldn't take time to listen to me!"

They were shouting now.

"You're still pissed about that lunch?"

"I was gonna tell you about this job…."

"Oh, so you had been planning to leave me for..."

"I needed to grow in my career. See you can't even take the time to hear me out now!"

She moved to the other side of the room. This was the first time they were fully open with each other. The _real _reason why she left was finally reaching the surface.

He couldn't face her anymore. He knew deep down this was going to emerge, but he never expected to react this way.

She was on the other side of the room, trying to figure out what to do next. She was nearly in tears. All that passion they shared evaporated. Was this the beginning of the end for them? And if not, who was going to make the first move?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I want to feel that again**

* * *

3

Josh and Donna were still on opposite sides of the room. Every once in a while they'd steal a glance at each other. It was pretty quiet in the room. Hearing only sighs here and there. Josh got up and headed for the door. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he wasn't going to resolve anything here and also knew his presence was wanted elsewhere.

"Well, I can't do this right now and I'm sure by now, people are wondering where I am, so I'm gonna go back to the party. You can stay here if you want, or come with me, your choice. Do what you want." he refused to look her way.

"Go." she whispered.

And with that he was gone.

No fight by him and that was unlike Josh to give up so easily. That only made her tears spill over.

* * *

Josh walked into the ballroom, out of breath as he nearly ran from the hotel. He glared at everyone in sight. Neither in a talking mood, nor the want to be around a bunch of people. Oh, but what timing.

"So, how did it go?" asked Toby.

He saw the look in his eyes and didn't really need confirmation with words.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Well..." he began, suddenly interrupted by Toby.

"Did you open you big mouth and blow it again...I swear, Josh."

"That's not what..." he wasn't able to finish as C.J. and Sam walked over to meet them.

"So? How did it go?" C.J. was smiling too.

Josh sighed and turned his glare to Toby who couldn't meet his eyes.

"They know?" he didn't need words for confirmation.

"Ah, there is the man we have been waiting for, which I must tell you has been for an hour, now." Jed announced from behind.

Josh turned to meet the former president.

"I apologize sir."

"Nah, and remember call me Jed now."

"Yes sir..er.. Jed." it felt so weird for him to say his name so casually.

"Abbey and I are very proud of you, son."

Jed shook his hand before strolling on to meet his wife. Abbey immediately hugged her husband. He observed the whole event.

That made Josh smile. But remembering the matter in hand he turned around toward Toby.

"Ok, now, I don't owe you anything."

He walked away.

"Go." Toby told Sam after seeing the concern on his face.

* * *

Donna returned to her own room. Throwing some water on her face to erase the tear streaks. To hope that somehow doing that would help ease the pain that she felt from the latest blow up between her and Josh. Walking back into the bedroom, she grabbed some clothes, necessities, and headed back into the bathroom. Now was the time to wash away the entire night.

After her long hot shower she emerged fully dressed in a blue evening gown, the same color to match her eyes. She teased her hair into a french roll, put on her make-up and was ready to go. After grabbing her key and turning out the lights, she headed out the door.

* * *

Josh was supposed to be the second man of the hour and take the honors of being named the White House Chief of Staff but it felt like just another ordinary day except Donna was pissed at him and he felt like hell. Which come to think of it was also a daily routine. Outside where he was leaning against the wall, going over the events of the day he was soon joined by some company.

"Josh." Sam hollered from the door.

"Sam. " he glanced over to the approaching young man.

"Go talk to her. Get over yourself and just have it out with her. Tell her how you have been feeling for the last few months or years for that matter."

"I think she's said all I can hear right now." Frustration building in him again, " Christ! I'm supposed to be celebrating one of the biggest moments of my life, all the work, guts, bruises and tears, earned me the second most powerful man in the world award and I'm out here thinking of how pissed I am at Donna? This is not how I imagined the night to go." he sighed.

"No, I'd imagine not but this is the hand you were dealt. Are you really blind that you can't see this wasn't going to come up sooner or later? Did you really think you would be able to avoid this whole Donna situation? Say a few words and all would be forgiven?"

Josh sunk down against the wall, sighing. His best friend was right. Man, how he missed Sam.

"You just opened a whole new side of your relationship. You kissed Donna and for a while there we thought you two were gonna..."

"Don't you finish that sentence. " he warned.

"Whatever. You know what you need to do and yet here you sit...with me." Sam was now sitting down next to him.

"I need to get back in there."

"Josh."

"Look, I will talk to her, but first I need to get a drink." he assured.

Josh got up and Sam was not far behind. Josh took one last look at the sky and took in the fresh air before he headed back in what could be the scene of hell. Sam watched him go.

* * *

Donna showed up at the same moment as Josh walked into the hallway separating the lobby and ballroom. Their eyes met with no defined expression.

"You look beautiful." he spoke up softly.

"You look like hell." they shared a smile.

As they walk into the ballroom, separately, they didn't talk but thoughts of each other run through their heads.

_God she is beautiful! How can you be mad at such a goddess, Joshua? Damn, I hate calling myself by that name. Back to her. I wish it was this easy every day to walk hand in hand, which we are not doing now by the way but when we shared that passion, oh sweet lord, when we also almost.., it felt so right. That moment in the hall. Damn, Toby for coming out there and ruining the moment. Argh! And then to tell Sam and C.J. what happened. Dammit that is not his business! Where is this anger coming from? I thought I took care of that part in the office…Why am I jumping all over Toby all of a sudden? Forget that. I don't have time to think about Toby now. Ok, back to my favorite subject, Donnatella...Now, she can barely look at me. Certainly not the way she did just a few hours ago. Man, I want to feel that way again! Was Sam right? Should I just bite the bullet and let all be forgiven? Should I forget what she said up in the hotel room. She... I forget, she left me! Never the other way around. Or did I leave her? My god, I keep looking at her and she just blows my mind in every possible way, good and bad. Why has it taken this long to see her in this light? Damn and look at that dress and that body...don't go there, now! Damn, she is not in reaching distance. She's talking to everyone but me. Why can't I get her out of my mind? Oh my god, she just winked at me. Or did she? Did I just imagine that too? Those beautiful lines. I could just rip that dress...ohhh bad thoughts. If we didn't get into that argument, would we be up there having sex? No, I am not that much of a chauvinistic pig. Although...she wanted it. Didn't she? What is this I am feeling for her? My anger is suppressing to loving thoughts..did I just say love? Do I love her? Hey…someone is touching me._

"Hey, J. Congratulations on the big promotion!"

_Oh God. I know that voice. I'm going to turn around to face my worst nightmare._

"Amy! What are you doing here?"

_I had to see her, now? Of all people? Of all time?_

_---_

_Joshua, Josh, Josh, damn you are fine. Even when you wear your wrinkled clothes. Come to think of it, you always have wrinkled clothes. Does he know how to dress? Of course not! Look how many years I had to help him with his tie. How many times I had to get so close to him we were practically in kissing distance...shit, I can't think of him in a sexual way now. I'm mad at him! But those fireworks in the hall though...quickly simmered by Toby, the tiger. Hey, don't get me wrong I like Toby but he's changed since losing his brother and that fight that Josh and him had not too long ago. He's always angry now... wait, how has that changed? Why in god's name am I even talking about Toby? Geez! Look at Josh so sad and deep in thought. I wonder if he is even thinking about me? Why would he? I totally ruined a moment. Why did I ruin things earlier? Yeah, I'm mad at him but we were so close to...well why think about it, it didn't happen. Would he take me right then and there though? I wonder if he even noticed my wink his way. Was it directed at him or the guy behind? Heh. No one compares to Josh. No one can touch like that and mean it. His loving touch. Do I love Joshua anymore? I ask myself that question almost every day. Wait, what the fuck is Amy doing here? Argh! She has a lot of nerve showing her face here! Oh and look at that she goes right to the man of the hour. Yeah, yeah, got figure._

TBC


	3. Thank you, Donna

The party was what you normally expected, a big way to catch up with friends about old times, roaming around the room, shaking a variety of people's hands, accepting luck and congratulations. After several hours of that, Josh felt bored and tired and decided to let Sam and C.J. know he was going to turn in for the night. He didn't even see Donna leave but knew she was no longer at the party as C.J. said something to him earlier. So having had enough he left everyone, left the noise and headed back for the hotel.

He arrived at the hotel in no time flat, swiftly walked into the elevator, praised that the ride was short. The door opened and he stepped out. He hesitated in the hall thinking of which hall to take. Having no idea how he got there, he arrived at Donna's door. Did he want to knock? Did he want to turn the other direction? After moments of contemplating what to do, he got up enough nerve to knock. He knocked gently, waited... then again, no answer. Growing concerned knowing she was in there, he banged on the door.

He glanced around to make sure he wasn't waking the neighbors as it was getting pretty late. He took a deep breath.

"Open up, Donna!" he yelled.

Still nothing. He put his head against the door to see if he could hear anything. All that was heard was the TV blasting.

"Oh, no wonder she can't hear me." he said to himself.

He pulled out his cell phone and punched in a familiar number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." he said to himself.

It rang five times before someone picked up.

"Hello!"

He took the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"Damn, why are you shouting, Donna?"

"Because I have the TV on pretty high."

"Here's a concept, turn it down or off!" he shouted back.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that."

"Ok, good, now maybe try opening your door."

He soon heard the click of the door and there stood Donna, dressed in shorts and a worn tank top. Her eyes were bloodshot and the mascara left rings around her eyes. He knew she had been crying.

"Wow, what a sight to see, raccoon eyes." he teased.

She stood there, still only leaving the door a jar. Obviously not wanting his company. But he had to try anyway.

"Well, may I come in?"

She opened the door wider, just enough to let him in. Closing the door after himself he watched her go sit on the bed. She still didn't speak, in fact she didn't even look at him. Something was up, Josh knew. He'd never seen her in this state. He coked his head to the side and stared at her.

"Are you drunk, Donna?"

She whipped her head around.

"What?"

"Well, I saw you throw back a few at the party."

"I'm not drunk. I don't have a delicate system like you."

"My god, will I ever live that down?"

"Doubtful," she snorted.

He sat down next to her, begging for her to look his way.

"So why have you been crying?"

"I haven't been crying." she responded weakly.

"Yeah, I can believe that. Then explain your appearance." he knew he shouldn't of said that, "Not that I don't like the casual look, it's very inviting.."

"Oh shut up." she laughed at him.

Finally they met eyes and smiled at each other. Something they hadn't done for a long time. It was going to be short lived though for the conversation that they needed to have, the dreaded leftovers of their last fight.

* * *

Back at the party C.J., Sam and Toby were deep in conversation.

"So what do you figure will happen between those two?" Sam spit out.

"I don't know but I have to say since we've arrived here, they have been the base of our conversation. Doesn't that seem a bit sad?" Toby had to say it.

They all became silent.

"Well, this party is about him and Santos. I guess with Donna here, it was bound to happen." C.J. reminded.

"So do you think they are talking to each other now?" Sam asked.

"I would think, since their rooms are on the same floor. Do you think he would go straight to his own room?" C.J. replied.

"Oh for the love of god, can we talk about something else? Maybe about me getting drunk? I swear you," Toby pointed to C.J. "and you," pointed to Sam, "and him drive me there." He walked off to find a glass of scotch or two or three.

* * *

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me. I hate it when you can't even look into my eyes."

She obliged.

"Thank you. Now, did you really mean what you said about us not being friends?"

She got up and started to pace the room. She was more sober now. He watched her every move.

"Ok, if we are going to have this conversation, we are going to have it, not skip around the problem but down right get to core of it. Are you up for complete honesty here? Also keep in mind I am under the influence."

"Yeah." he was barely audible, but he nodded to confirm his words.

"Maybe if we had this conversation back at the white house, maybe we wouldn't have been on opposite sides of the game."

"Do you blame me?"

"What?" her attention was back on him.

"Do you blame me?" he repeated with a little more emphasis.

"For what, Josh?"

"For everything. For Gaza, for your leaving," he hung his head and softened his voice, "for our relationship?"

She felt so bad for him and wanted to go to him, and hug and kiss him, but she couldn't move.

"I don't blame you for everything, Josh. Certainly not Gaza, which I have told you a number of times. As for our relationship, we are both at fault."

She sat down next to him on the bed again. His eyes turned to her once again.

"What?"

"I left you, it was never the other way around."

Finally he got an answer he had been waiting for. His eyelids became shiny, he was able to relieve a little of the pain he had been holding in for some time. Next thing he felt were her arms around him, which only made his eyes pour over. They hugged and not just a friend hug, it was a tight embrace. They both sat there and cried, letting go of a lot that was held in.

"Thank you, Donna." he whispered into her hair.

"For what?" she replied.

"For you."

He broke away from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Donna, I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. For being an ass for all the years you have been by my side. I took advantage of you so many times that if you never wanted to speak to me again, I know I would deserve it."

"Josh..."

"No, let me finish. I promised you I would never take you for granted. I haven't exactly lived up to that promise. I'm so sorry."

He truly was sorry and she knew it, she has been able to read his eyes and his tone for so many years now.

"I know you are, Josh. But I still need to tell you why I left in the first place. You are not fully to blame for that."

"But you do blame me?"

"Yes. But I wanted to be selfish for once, Josh. I wanted to learn and try new things. I spent eight years answering to your beck and call. Answering to your demands. What I had at Russell's was mine. I did it myself and that felt good. I was more involved and I liked it. I loved it in fact."

"Donna, you did a lot for the Bartlet's too, you know. You did things that even we couldn't fathom."

"I know that I had a voice there, but I wanted to see if I was capable of more. But now, I'm out of a job."

"Then was it worth it?"

"Yes. I discovered a side of me I didn't even know I had in me."

"What was that?"

"That I was able to get through a day without you, which turned into weeks and now months. And I'm sorry Josh but it felt so good to be my own person for once and not just Josh's assistant."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, it was your job that made you an ass, not you, well not fully you." she smirked.

"Still."

"Look, it happened and you can't change the past so why dwell on what you can't fix?"

"So, we are okay?"

"Yes, if we weren't, do you really think I would tell you what I said at the convention center earlier? I just wanted to be honest with you about why I left. So now you know. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Oh god, yes. It knocked the wind out of me." He smiled directly at her. She answered back with a wide smile.

"Wait though." He remembered.

"What?"

"You were under the influence. How do I know you are being real with me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Look into my eyes, Josh. What do you see?"

"I want to be right about this. Are you feeling what I feel?"

She nodded. And kissed him.

* * *

"So, what do you think is happening up there, now?" Sam asked Toby.

"Damn, Sam, why don't you go up there and find out." he challenged.

Sam started to walk toward the hall.

"Oh, no you don't," Toby grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, "I was kidding, kid." He laughed.

TBC


	4. Wow!

4

Proceed...

Donna and Josh were looking into each others eyes, so much the same as they were in the hall of the convention center, earlier that day. There was true lust and passion running between the two. They had the conversation they both dreaded and got through it much better than they expected, what was left to speak about, could wait. Josh moved in closer to Donna. Their lips locked instantly and the passion was just as strong if not stronger that their first kiss. Much longer and more desirable.

Oh my God! I'm kissing him, like I have never kissed him in my entire life. I mean we kissed before but now that all the anger is out. This is MUCH more than the last! He tastes so sweet and luscious! I can still taste the salt from his tears. I love his sensitive side. I love him. Wow! Oh, Joshua, take me now. Screw politics, let's have sex now! Oh yes, tongue...wow! Can I stop saying that? No, not when you are kissing the hottest politician in Washington. And must I say powerful, VERY powerful now. I want him so bad. I want him right now. Damn should I just start taking off his p... Oh no, please don't stop!

Josh pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Are you out of your damn mind? "Yeah why?" she asked impatiently.

He smirked.

"I just felt you shift. I just wanted to make sure this is what you want."

"Absolutely."

"Akay. Are you on the pill?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." he responded instantly.

"Okay then."

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Well, we certainly can't get much done just standing here."

"Yeah I suppose not." she agreed.

They looked over at the bed at the same time.

"Are you sure, sure?" he asked again.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Yes, but I asked you last, that is what counts."

"No, it's the initiator."

"Yeah, I don't think you are right, not for this."

"I think I am."

"Okay are we going to argue about this or actually do this?"

"It's up to you."

"Oh shut up, Joshua! And get those pants off!" she yelled.

"Wow, going for the prize, are we?" he laughed at her.

"Just do it."

"What about this...you get into something more... I don't know...not that and I will get the room set."

"What is wrong with what I have on? It's gonna come off anyway."

"Yeah, but it's not very...attractive."

"Joshua!" she scolded.

"Oh c'mon, humor me, Donna. Go change and you will see."

"Fine, but might I remind you, you kissed me first...in this nonetheless."

"Uh uh…now go." He playfully pushed her toward the bathroom.

"Yes master."

She left his side to pick up some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Josh stood there for a minute, wanting to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

After a moment he pulled the covers down on the bed. He smoothed the lining and fluffed the pillows and started all the extra activities he had in mind.

I can't believe I am about to have sex with Donna! This is amazing! This is something I have been waiting for, for a long time. Maybe since the day she walked into my office in New Hampshire. Wow, over eight years and here we are. Finally! She is so funny arguing with me about who did what first. I love arguing with her. I love her. Yes! I said it and I'll say it again. I love Donna. Damn, that feels good! Whoa, I better hurry up, I gotta get the wine out of the bar. How long has she been in there? What is she doing in there? Tick tock. I don't know how much long...Holy shit!

At that instant, Donna walked out of the bathroom in a black lace teddy that barely went to her thighs. Her wavy blonde hair fell loosely framing around her face. She was absolutely gorgeous, glowing with the candle light and held a smile that said she was satisfied with his reaction.

"Oh my god! You are an angel. You just about knocked me to the floor yet again."

"When did I the first time?"

"Don't ya know?"

"No, that is why I am asking." she laughed.

"Ah, well it was the 2nd Inauguration ball."

Going back to that memory her smile grew to her eyes.

"Thank you, Josh." She looked around the room, "Wow. You've kept busy in here."

The room was filled with lit candles, soft music surrounded the room. The wine was chilling, with two wine glasses on the night stand next to the bed.

Josh was holding out his hand for her to come to him.

Soon she was in his arms once again. He took one last long look at her, his eyes moving up and down at her physique.

"You look amazing!" he grinning, sporting those wonderful dimples.

"And you."

They locked lips.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the hotel room with a beer in one hand and every few beats he would pop potato chips into his mouth. He was watching TV and spacing out. Turning his head he opened his mouth. 

"Sam, if you ask one more time, I swear I will hurt you." Toby warned. He knew exactly what Sam was about to say without even looking up from his newspaper.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say is, you want to go for a walk?"

"Where to Sam? To Josh's room? To C.J.s? Hey, how about we stop by Donna's room and see how she is doing?" he said sarcastically.

"Well if you.." he was quickly cut off.

Toby threw down his newspaper onto the table.

"Good god, Sam. Don't you have a life?"

"Yes. I'm just so curious to what is going on with Donna and Josh. Aren't you? I mean you caught them in the act."

"Here's my theory...they are up in her room, arguing about anything and everything that the sun shines on. It's what they do. No different than any ordinary day with those two."

"Even after seeing them kissing?"

"Well, that was different but that was short lived. He does this. He screwed it up, yet again. I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked his ass out of the hotel by now."

* * *

Donna and Josh were sitting on the bed, holding their glasses filled with the chilled wine. 

"To tonight." Josh announced.

"To tonight and us." They clanked their glasses together and took a sip simultaneously.

He took her glass from her and set it on the night stand.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good, and you."

"Good."

Silence.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this so hard?"

"I'm not sure. I know I want you."

"And I want you."

"So what's the hold up?"

"Maybe we are going too fast."

"What?"

"Maybe we need more wine." he covered.

He handed her back the glass as he took his in his hands. They slowly drank their wine. Taking one sip, then another. They kept their eyes on the other. Next thing they knew their glasses were empty.

"Want more?" he asked in a high voice, squinting his eyes.

Looking at her glass, "No, I think I'm good. I don't think I have ever drank a full glass of wine that quickly before." She giggled.

That did it to him, he loved hearing her giggle and a little buzz wasn't gonna hurt. He moved in close to her, took her hands in his and kissed her finger tips, while smiling back at her, he moved his way to her lips, a soft kiss, she acted on it with a much harder kiss. They were in a tight embrace. Nothing could break these two apart. Josh's hands soon moved around her waist. As her hands went around his neck and combed through his hair.

"Take me now, Joshua." she whispered in his ear, while nibbling at it.

His hands caressed her shoulders and walked the straps of her teddy down off her shoulders. He kissed her neck and moved to her shoulders.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off of his shoulders, moving her lips to his chest and ran her fingers over the scar slowly and gently.

"It's okay, Donna. It's barely there."

Shaking off the sadness of that horrific day she continued taking his shirt off all the way. Soon both their clothes were in a pile on the floor. They both got under the covers and continued kissing. She got on top straddling him, still kissing every inch of his body. He ran his hands down her silky soft alabaster skin. Taking in her fragrance with every breath.

"Vanilla?" he guessed.

She answered with a moan.

"Joshua, make sweet love to me."

"Your wish is my command." he whispered.

* * *

C.J. was outside in the hall, holding a ice bucket. She wanted to get some ice for the boys and their drinks. The ice machine was down the hall, the same hall that led to Donna's room. She was passing by when she heard some sounds coming from inside. She became concerned as she heard, what sounded like Donna screaming. Stopping at her door, she put her ear to it and heard her scream again. She ran down the hall back to the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later; Donna and Josh, breathless, were laying in bed, her head resting on his chest, while his arm draped around her shoulders. 

"Wow!" she yelled out.

"Uh huh." Is all he could muster.

"I mean, wow! Josh!"

"You were good!" he smiled.

"No. You."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, here we go again."

TBC


	5. Caught!

5

Totally different version here.

C.J. ran back into Toby's room.

"Toby...I...just...went..went by," C.J. couldn't find the words.

"C.J. would you like to take a breath and then maybe tell us?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I just went by Donna's room..." she was cut off.

"Oh, not you too." Toby glanced from Sam to C.J. "Damn, what is wrong with you guys?"

"Toby, don't you want to hear what...?"

"No, no, no, more about Donna _or _Josh." he interrupts.

"Well since you mentioned it..."

Toby put his hands in his ears, "I'm not listening."

C.J. walked up to him and took his hands out of his ears.

"I think Donna and Josh are together." She said, quickly.

"What?" Toby responded.

"I just went by Donna's room and well.." she trailed off.

"Well, what C.J.?" Sam joining the conversation.

"I heard her...scream.."

"Ah, man, do I really want to hear this?" Toby winced.

"Well, maybe they were just yelling at each other. That's what they do best."

Sam received glares from both C.J. and Toby at that.

"What?" he questioned.

"Sam, sweetie, it's not that kind of scream." C.J. explained softly.

"Oh." He paused, "Oh!"

"C.J., how do you figure she is with Josh though?" Toby asked.

C.J. grabbed Toby by the shoulders, "Because I heard her scream, Josh!"

"Oh. Finally! Now we can have some peace around here." Toby smiled.

"Are you sure you heard it in the right content? Maybe we should go over there."

"Be my guest!" C.J. challenged.

"Ok." Sam started out of the room. C.J. and Toby's eyes grew wide.

C.J. followed after him, "Are you really gonna go over there?"

"Do you see me walking?" he continued toward the hall.

Before they reached the hall, C.J. stopped and turned, "Are you coming, Toby?"

"No. He can get pissed at you for a change." He stood there, watching them go.

"You're not the least bit interested in this?"

"No, not really. Have fun." he waved them out.

"Ok."

C.J. and Sam reached the hall when C.J. stopped and took a hold of Sam's arm.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she asked.

"Why not? If we're quiet, they'll never know. We'll just go by there and see if we can hear anything and then come back."

They continued on their mission.

"Hey, wait up." a voice called out.

"Did you feel all alone there Tobus?"

"No. I just want to _see _him yell at you." he caught up with C.J. and Sam.

Moments later all three reached Donna's room. They just stood there for a few minutes, completely still. Not sure why they were there or what they were doing.

"Umm, should we be doing this?" Sam broke the silence. He was a little louder than he intended.

"Shhh." C.J. warned.

C.J. pressed her ear to the door.

"I can't hear anything." she whispered to them.

Toby stood there crossed arms, shaking his head.

"C.J?" that was Toby.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Maybe you should have brought a cover, just in case, you know, we were questioned."

"Like what?"

"Well, maybe the ice..."

"Bucket!" She finished for him. "Dammit! Can someone go get it?" she spurt out a little too loud.

"Be quiet!" Toby warned. Now he was interested in this.

He left the wall he was leaning against and stood right next to C.J.

* * *

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?"

"Donna?"

"Yes, Josh?"

"Donna, did you hear something?"

"Umm...no."

"Hmm...maybe I am imagining things."

* * *

Sam went to get the 'cover' bucket. While Toby and C.J. just stood there, trying to figure out what to do next. 

"Got it!" Sam called out.

"Shut up, Sam! Do you want to get caught?" Toby asked.

He reached the group.

"Oh. Sorry." Sam apologized quietly.

* * *

Donna and Josh were laying in bed . 

"Ok.You heard that!" Josh said irritability.

"Yes."

He moved to get out of bed.

"Who the hell could be around?" she asked. Then something came to her.

"Josh, we have been up here for some time now. What time is it?" she looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 1am! Who the hell is out there?"

_I can only guess,_ he thought to himself. Josh got to the door. He was pissed because he knew who would be on the other side of the door at this time of the night. But just to prove his suspicions he looked into peephole before opening the door. He geared up for a fight before opening the door.

* * *

C.J. still had her ear to the door right as it opened. 

Toby, Sam and C.J. eyes grew wide. They were in trouble.

"Why am I not surprised?" Josh spoke softly. He glared at each one of them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he said a little louder.

He glared at C.J. waiting for an answer.

C.J. couldn't speak. Josh took his glare towards Sam. No answer.

Next was Toby, with the same result.

"Ok, you not answering speaks volumes of your quilt." He was pissed and they all knew it.

"Why did you have your ear to the door C.J?" he tried at a calmer level.

"I umm, I..." she stuttered.

"You spied on us." It was a statement more than a question. "I never thought... I mean of all people, C.J." he accused.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Sam spoke up.

"What did it look like then, Sam?" Josh put Sam on the spot.

At this time Josh shut the door behind him.

"Well is anyone going to explain?"

Silence. Toby rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"This is easy to do." Toby started. "C.J. was out here to get ice earlier and while passing, she heard Donna screaming and she came running to us so here we are." he finished.

"Toby!" C.J. slapped him on the arm.

"Well, he asked," he protested.

"What?" Josh raged.

"Did I not explain it right?" he asked C.J.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Whoa, back the train up here. You heard Donna scream?" It came to him. "You heard us having sex!"

"Well, yeah." she said simply.

"More her than you." Toby said barely audible but he heard it.

"What was that, Toby?" Josh glared.

"Nothing." he answered quickly.

Sam felt like he didn't need to be there, so he quietly moved down the hall. But Josh saw him moving out.

"Sam! Get back here. Somehow I know you're involved." Josh ordered.

"I didn't do anything. I was getting ice!" he protested pointing to the ice bucket.

"Really, Sam? Where's the ice?" Josh glared.

He was stuck. "The ice...I was about to get it." He answered quietly.

They all snorted at Sam.

"It was his idea." both C.J. and Toby claimed in unison.

They all glared at Sam.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"He wanted to see what was going on with you." C.J. pointed to Sam.

"Dammit C.J., it's not like you weren't curious either." Sam threw out.

"I don't give a damn, who did what?" Josh started. "I want to know why you are here?"

He softly spoke again, "What if Donna came out here and..."

He wasn't able to finish that sentence as Donna opened the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Toby said under his breath.

Everyone glared at Toby.

"Was that out loud?" he questioned.

After taking in the scene before her, she tightened the robe around her, "Oh my God! C.J.? Toby? Sam? What are you doing here?"

"You want me to explain it to her guys?" Josh asked.

"Explain what?" Donna wanted to know.

"Well, don't all speak up at once." Josh glared at them.

No one answered or moved.

"Fine. Donna they heard us having sex." Josh explained.

Now it was Josh who got the glares.

"Josh!" Donna gasped.

TBC


	6. Turning

6

"What the hell are you doing here?" Josh felt like a broken record. He glared at each one of them.

"We could be asking you the same thing." Toby said, half jokingly.

"Geez, Toby. You haven't been _that _out of touch have you? I mean considering you've been married before I figured..."

"...I mean, we figured she'd kick your ass out by now. Knowing how you always piss her off." He continued.

"Toby." Donna warned.

Ignoring the sarcasm, "What the hell are you doing _over _here?" he tried again.

"We...or more like C.J. was curious. And believe it or not, I'm shocked. After all, you are Joshua Lyman."

All Sam, Donna and C.J. could do was watch as they tore into each other. Apparently they had to witness another needed outburst.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh c'mon, Josh. How many women have you actually kept in your life for more than a week? Better yet, how many have you been with, without thinking about Donna?"

"Toby, that was too far."

"No. No. Sam. It's fine. We all know that Toby here is just jealous since it's been... what? Five years since Andy left you?"

He hit a nerve and he knew it. That was his intention. To hurt him.

All Toby was able to do was stare at Josh for a moment before he turned to leave.

"What you can dish it but can't take it? Wow, Toby. I'm surprised."

Toby turned back toward Josh. He walked up close to him again.

He spoke softly, "Well at least I didn't risk a scandal. I was able to find love _outside _of my job."

Toby looked over towards Donna. This was not about her. It was all about him. He just wished he could've said that out loud. He hoped someday he would.

He scoffed, "If you call that love. By the way; how are your kids?"

Toby stepped closer.

Sam moved between them to prevent any further confrontation.

"Ok, enough! What the hell is wrong with you, digging up dirt. I thought things were good with you two again? I thought you've gotten over your last fight? You guys have gone too far!" Sam felt like he was giving a lecture to little kids who were about to be sentenced to a time out.

He turned on his heels to leave, but thought twice as he had more to say. He faced Toby first.

"Toby, you can't continue being pissed at Josh for leaving."

He turned to Josh.

"And Josh you can't continue being pissed at Toby for not going with you."

He faced them both.

"This was months ago! You two have been friends for much longer. Are you really gonna let _this _interfere with that? I've kept quiet because that is what I do but I can't take it anymore! Get the fuck over yourselves!"

Sam walked away. Toby and Josh looked at each other. They couldn't believe that Sam used that kind of language. In all the time they had worked together they never heard that word utter his mouth.

C.J. followed after Sam. Leaving Josh and Toby in their own thoughts...and alone.

Without saying a word, Toby turned and walked back to his room. Josh sighed and went back into the room after Donna. He shut the door slowly.

* * *

C.J. caught up with Sam. 

"I can't believe you said that, Spanky."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of those two fighting. C.J. what really happened between them, that night?"

"All I know is that Margaret came into my office after seeing Josh hastily open Toby's office door and she saw Toby favoring his right eye. She kind of put two and two together of what happened. But I thought things were fine again. Proved me wrong."

"We need to do something. We can't keep things this way."

"Sam, this is not your fight. It's not my fight. They have to want to talk to each other."

"Right, and what is wrong with helping it along?"

"I don't know."

"C.J., I may have an idea."

* * *

"Josh, you two have been friends for a long time. Until this whole campaign, everything was fine. Why are you throwing away a friendship over this?" 

"I'm not! Look, he is just as guilty as I am."

"You have to let this go."

"He shut me out. In this whole time we have had maybe four conversations all to do with the race. He doesn't want to try to get past this."

"Neither do you. You were pretty harsh there with him."

"Oh and he wasn't?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying."

"What, Donna? What are you saying?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"He's had many opportunities to talk to me. He never did. He's pissed at me because I decided to find the next Bartlet."

"He's pissed at you because you never came to him."

"That is not entirely correct. I did come to him. I remember telling him about Santos. I came to his office and said that Santos wanted to run. And that he wanted me to be a part of his ten point plan."

"Well. I don't know what to tell you. But I do know, you need to fix this."

"Why? I should kick his ass for saying that stuff about you. Aren't you mad?"

"It wasn't about me. It was about you. I was just the source. So no, I'm not mad and don't you dare add me to this fight. You need to fix this hole."

"Why?"

"So we all can be in the same room together. I mean I know it's less frequent than it used to be. But do you really want to have this tension all the time? Do you really want to throw away everything you two had?"

"No."

"Then fix it!"

"How?"

* * *

"Sam, what are you thinking to do?" 

"In good time my friend. In good time." He smiled.

"Ok, I'm not sure I like this you."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Well you have this evil grin on your face. You're plotting something." It came to her. "Are you going to lock them in a room together?"

"No." His smile fell.

"Uh huh."

* * *

"Donna, why are we doing this to ourselves? We are here to celebrate our newly-out love for each other. Let's forget about Toby and the gang for now and get back to.." 

She covered his mouth with her lips. She broke the kiss.

"You have to fix this. I can't let _this_ be an excuse to get out of something. _This_ has to be for every reason."

"It is. I will fix this, but not now. My mind is on other things at the moment."

She turned her head as he was about to kiss her.

"What?"

"Fix it now. This is not fair to me, Josh. I want you all to myself, freely, without this dark cloud hanging over our heads."

"Donna, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. What do you want me to do? Go find him, and kiss his ass?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I mean..."

"Can't this wait till morning, at least?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because since that confrontation, that's all we've argued about. We are arguing about Toby. We're arguing period!"

"So let's not and go to bed."

"No. 'This' is not gonna happen till you talk to him."

"What do you mean, 'this'?"

"You. Me. Sex!"

"Let me get this straight you are going to withhold sex from me until Toby and I work out our differences?"

"That's right!" _What am I thinking?_

"I can't believe this."

"Josh, I want this to be romantic and not an escape from reality. This will be your motivation. If you want the prize, that is me, repair your friendship with him." She pushed him toward the door, handing him his other clothes. "Until then, go back to your room."

"Are you serious?"

He barely got that out as she shut the door at his face.

"Oh, my God."

What in world is going on here? She is going to shut me off till I talk to Toby? Like that will last! She can't be serious. I know. I will let her sleep on it and everything will be fine in the morning.

When he reached the room, he put his hands in his pocket searching for the key card. He came up empty. He dug into his bag. Nothing.

"I don't believe this."

He sighed heavily, and walked back to Donna's room.

He banged on the door, "Donna!"

(through the door) "I'm not opening the door, Josh. Don't even try."

"No. I left my key in your room." He yelled back.

"I'm not falling for that one. Try again."

Since it was after 2 am, he figured he better not press his luck and yell.

On to plan B. He didn't know how he ended up at Sam's door but he knocked anyway.

After rapping the door many times, a very tired Sam finally opened the door.

"What is it, Josh."

"You're my only hope. Donna threw me out and I left my key in her room."

"Well, go bug her."

He started to shut the door.

Stopping the door, "Tried. Can I stay with you? I haven't slept in a long time."

"There is only one bed."

"I'll crash on the chair. At this point I don't care."

Josh opened the door wider and walked right in.

(under his breath) "Come on in."

Sam shuts the door after him.

* * *

She was in mid conversation on the phone. "C.J. Why is this happening? Now of all times?" 

"So he told you the plan?"

"Yeah. I just hope this works. And that we don't have to bury Sam somewhere after."

TBC

* * *

I know what you are thinking. I went WAY over board with the Toby and Josh thing. But that was my intention. Stick with me :) Much more fun in mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

7

Disclaimer/spoiler: The same as the rest of the story. However I got some of the idea from a movie I watched the other night. And remember these people NEVER go to bed. lol

Wow, did I neglect this story...

* * *

Josh stepped further into room, only to be face to face with Toby. Josh turned toward Sam. 

"What is going on?"

"Yeah, that is what I want to know." Toby chimed in.

"What needs to be done. You two need to talk and I figured this would be a good time to do it."

Josh spoke first. "What do you mean 'you figured'...you set this up!"

"In a matter of speaking...yeah."

Both Josh and Toby spoke at once. "What!"

"Calm down."

"No, I don't have time for your games, Sam... I'll find another place to stay tonight."

Josh headed toward the door. Sam stepped in to block him.

"Really? Where?"

"Sam! Get away from the door."

"Or what? You'll hit me, like you hit Toby? What has happened to you, Josh?"

Josh sighed and looked over at Toby then back at Sam.

"What do you think you're gonna accomplish here?"

"Well let's see, I got you both in the same room. I got Donna to help me. I think I'm doing good so far."

"Donna? What does Donna have to do with this?"

"It was simple really. She was sick of this and so was I."

"Okay, that still doesn't..."

"Are you that dumb?."

"Hey."

Sam interrupted him, "The key. Since you left it, we thought we'd get some use out of the situation..."

* * *

Flashback to earlier.

* * *

Sam and Toby were sitting in Sam's room, watching TV, having a drink when the phone rang. Sam answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. I know it's late but I wanted to warn you that I threw Josh out just now. I told him he should stay in his room tonight."

He frowned, "Why? What did he do now?"

He looked over at Toby.

"We got into an argument about Toby of all people. By the way, big words for ya, boy."

"Yeah, not my finest hour."

Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Toby looked toward the closed door for a second then back at his newspaper.

"Anyway, I called to say, I would think he'd want to talk to you about it."

"Why do you figure?"

"Well, he's gonna have a little trouble getting into his room tonight."

"Why?"

"I have his key."

"How do you have his key?"

"He forgot it when I threw him out. I'm holding it now."

"This is better than I imagined! Damn, and I was about to come up with something..." he gleamed.

"What?"

"I have a plan, well revised plan now. Don't let him in, alright. I know he'll be back after he figures he forgot it."

"What are you up to, Sam?"

"I can't explain right now, just don't let him in."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"...Look I'm sorry, but it saw it as an opportunity" 

"So you lock me in here, waiting for him?" Toby exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill you, Sam!"

"I don't care! It worked! You're in the same room together and neither of you are leaving till we settle this."

He sighed, "You know, sometimes I wonder if I were there, would this have happened? You two were good friends! What the hell changed that?"

"Ask him." Josh pointed to Toby.

"Josh..."

"Fine. Do I have to be the bigger person here? You wanna do this? Ever since you left the White House, you've turned into this pit bull. You've turned into someone I don't recognize. You just dropped everything and walked away. You ran when things got tough, and ever since then, you've shut me out."

"I shut you out? Who's the one that never called? You never told me about your brother. You never wanted to keep our friendship. I came to you, remember? I came to your office to give you my condolence and you pretty much told me to shove it."

"You're still mad about that?"

Josh sighed, "Look, Toby, maybe it's child's play to you, but friendships are rare in politics. I don't have very many and I'm not good with the ones I already have. I guess with this whole campaign... I just never really thought about it."

He paused with a long sigh. He was finally able to say what he wanted to to Toby, "But, I don't want to keep doing this. The truth is my anger has nothing to with you."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm mainly mad at myself because I should've trusted you. I should've come to you ahead of time. After our fight, I was embarrassed and I didn't have time to face it. I also promised Donna I would never take advantage of her again. And I did. I suck at friendships, what can I say? But for what it's worth, Toby... I'm really sorry that I shut you out of my life."

"You know what, Josh. That is all you had to say. And I'm sorry for my part in it, too. I should've listened to you before ridiculing you."

"And Toby, you owe Donna an apology. What you said about her was uncalled for."

"I know and I will. By the way, good dig towards Andy there."

"I'm sorry about that. I was way out of line."

He nodded.

"Well. Nice that we got that over with." Sam chimed in.

Josh turned toward Sam, "As pissed as I am at you for doing this little intervention...I'm glad you did it and I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"Josh, I'm used to you. But apology accepted."

They chuckled a little.

"The brains does it again. By the way what was _your_ idea?"

"I ain't telling, in case I'll have to use it in the future."

"I highly doubt you will have to use it." Josh turned toward Toby again, "So...can we be in the same room together without ripping each other's head's off?"

"Well, we're in the same room with each other now aren't we? Thanks to your friend and mine."

They all laughed.

TBC

These people never go to bed. In, what, like a handful of episodes, do we see they even have one! Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'm far from done though... :) See told you I would make nice nice with Toby and Josh. :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, thank god those two are back to being friends. I could never understand their fight really anyway. I mean I understood the anger but not the length of it all. But now that things are back to a semi normal level, I can catch you up on the last few weeks. Josh and Donna are growing in their relationship. Like that is hard since they were pretty much married without the actual marriage certificate. Josh has grown into his new surrounding at the white house. Not too hard since he was basically born there but now he has the big office. Well not the oval but he is certainly close! They just had their big annual inauguration ball a couple of weeks back, which makes me miss the old days. But it was fun to be a part of it in a different light. Grant it, I don't get an office at the white house but I do have to work there once in while when I'm not at the hill but it's nice to see my old friends. Believe it or not there are some who were part of the Bartlet team still hanging around in the old place. Toby, of course is his same gruff self but I believe he is happier than he has ever been and yes he finally joined the Santos administration after much convincing from not Josh but Matthew Santos, oh excuse me, President Matthew Santos, god that is weird to say! I'm so used to saying President Bartlet, but anyway, President Santos set up a meeting with Toby and convinced him of joining the team and since Josh and Toby have worked outtheir differences he agreed to be his deputy. Boy would I like to be a fly on that wall sometimes! As for me, I'm still the Congressman and still try to hit on C.J. like usual much to Toby's disapproval. I love getting him all riled up! C.J. moved on and decided to get out of politics altogether. We still see her regularly and still have our dinners and meet for drinks but it is definitely not the same. This all has happened so quickly but that is what this business is, fast and cruel at times. It will never be the same, nor should it. Well, I must stop writing as I am about to board a plane to San Diego. Time to get back home for a little while but I will be back. I know I don't write you enough but I figured I would fill you in on the last couple of months. I promise I will get better at this, dad._

_Sam_

Sam closed his laptop and placed it in his bag.

"Final calls for flight 1265 in route to San Diego and Dallas."

He handed the flight attendant his boarding pass and boarded.

_Mom, I can't even begin to tell you how I am feeling at this moment! I am Chief of Staff to President Santos! I got here. I can't believe I made it! I know you know, since you call me or at least try to call me every damn day now, but I just had to type that again. Dad would be so proud of me. Donna of course is amazing and I am getting close to asking her to marry me. Do you think she will say yes? Of course I can see your face at that. I know she loves me and I know I love her but this next step is huge and a step closer to making you a grandma. Close! But we have a while yet before we even think about that. I still need to get used to being in the White House again! Oh and just so you know, Toby is my deputy. HAHA! Yeah, we have figured out our problems and can call each other friends again. I just recently learned that David, his brother killed himself. I had no idea. I knew he died but I had no idea he took his own life. That, no doubt, shocked me when he told me. I felt so bad because of what happened between him and I but I took him out to dinner and all is back to normal or at least, as normal as Washington allows. C.J. sends her love. She is no longer a part of our little world but she is in regular contact with us and we try, ('try' being the operative word there) get together at least three times a week. It will never be the same without her beauty gracing these halls but I still feel her presence. Sam, well, what can I say about Sam? He cracks me up at times. Like for instance at the inauguration ball he got drunk off his ass and made a fool of himself when he called Helen 'his love muffin', man did President Santos want to throttle him! He may not work here but he certainly makes his name known here. It's just weird, working here again. Just a totally different crew and group but I got a nice office, so I ain't complaining. I wish I can type more but Toby is yelling at me about our staff meeting, which by the way is held in my office. Yah! I thought I was his boss? Ah well. Take care mom and as I always say; I love you and I will certainly keep you updated on any special events. Oh, and stop calling me at the office, please! I'm not gonna pick up!_

_Love ya,_

_Joshua_

He turned off his monitor, and motioned for the rest of his staff to come in.

After Donna got back from staff, she walked into her office and went to her computer to check her email and one stood out to her the most.

_Donna, darling! How is everything going there? I miss you guys and I wish, well sometimes, that I stayed but you know how it is. I couldn't join Santos because I worked for the best there ever was and I didn't see a chance to advance that. But it's nice to see you guys at least once every week. I know it has been a while since I am settling in my new home in Virginia. But I plan to be back in town next week. I was hoping you and I could have our girls day out, just you and me. I have news for you that I would rather share with you in person. So is Josh driving you crazy yet? I know his ego must be taking over the White House. Can he even get into the building? I remember he called me a couple of days back and was screaming in the phone the whole conversation. What did you do to the man? Toby and him getting along ok? I can't believe Toby is his deputy! Damn, I bet that office is loud at times. Sam called me and said that he will be back in town later next week as well so we should schedule a nice dinner all together, don't you think? How is working for, (well not for but) with someone you are madly in love with? I can't relate since I was never really in love with Danny when we were at the white house. Yeah, I know what everyone says, it's not true, but seriously. Weird how things work out though. Oh and he says hi by the way. He's reading over my shoulder as I type. Well, girl. Email me and let me know when we can get together. Tell the boys I said hi. Even though I just sent an email to ego boy over there and I am about to shoot one out to Toby but still._

_Talk to you VERY soon,_

_C.J._

She smiled as she finished reading it. Josh stood at her door admiring her smile and how her eyes lite up at the screen. She turned her head and saw him smiling back. He walked in further.

"What's making you smile, sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm just reading an email from C.J."

"Yeah? I wonder if she sent me one. I just wrote to my mom."

"Aww, Josh."

"Donna. Don't get all emotional now. You talk to her just as much."

"Yeah, but it's just so cute. Did you brag like crazy about you being the top dog in the White House?"

He walked right to her chair, kneeled down and kissed her squarely on lips to stop her from talking.

When they broke the kiss, "Little do you know me," he smiled.

"Yeah. So what is on the agenda?"

"Well, you at the moment," he said sweetly.

"Me like. Are we going to lunch?"

"Yes, but first I have to go see Toby about the environmental meeting and see if we can reschedule," he got up and headed for the door.

"Why do you need to reschedule?"

"I just want to take you out tonight."

"_You_ want to take _me_ out? Are we celebrating something?"

"Nah, not really. Just want to spend every waking moment with you. I am so glad you wanted to stay here with me."

"Well, Josh, of course but remember I don't work for you, just with you."

"I know and I am sorry that I said that. I am just glad to have you around all the time."

She met him at the door with a kiss.

"Good, god, do I have to see you do that everytime?"

Josh turned his head toward Toby and smiled.

"Yes," he said sweetly.

He grumbled, "Great. Oh by the way, C.J. and Sam wanted to make sure you guys were available next Tuesday night?"

"Oh, you got C.J.s email too?"

He nodded.

Josh frowned, "Wait. Why haven't I gotten an email from her?"

"Have you checked lately?"

"No."

"Well, maybe she sent one to you. Go check and stop making out with Donna in the doorway, would ya?" Toby said loudly as he headed for his office.

Everyone in the communications bullpen was looking at them.

"Show is over, get back to work!" Donna yelled.

"Why, Donna, I believe I have rubbed off on ya."

"Well, no, but Toby did."

He chuckled at that.

_TBC_


End file.
